


Brand New Weirdmageddon

by holyninjaemail



Series: Crossover Songs [1]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyninjaemail/pseuds/holyninjaemail
Summary: Bill Cipher's spin on "Brand New Day" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.
Series: Crossover Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Brand New Weirdmageddon

You could not keep me stuck in the Nightmare Realm for long  
Ford, you thought you’d have luck in fighting me there – you’re wrong  
I got free, broke the rift, now I’m in Gravity Falls  
So you see, here’s your gift, destruction to one and all  
In Weirdmageddon!

It’s a brand new day  
And the sun is high  
Look it’s Xanthar singing  
That this town will die!  
How long I have waited  
Physical form, hi!  
It’s a brand new day…

All the ways that you kept me from triumph I’ll forgive  
All the says I was trapped in the nightmares – now I’ll live!  
Mr. Ford, Mr. Pines, Mr. Author now you’re through  
I’m not bored, I’m just fine, and I owe it all to you  
For Weirdmageddon!

It’s a brand new me  
I’m omnipotent  
You can try to stop me  
But I won’t repent  
I’m gonna shock the world  
Laws of physics - bent!  
It’s a brand new day…

And Pine Tree will see the regal me  
Now he’s lost, now I’ve won, all our clashes  
And he may cry but his tears will dry  
When I disintegrate him into a pile of ashes!

It’s a brand new day  
Yeah, the sun is high  
Flying eyeballs sing  
Because this town will die!  
Go ahead and scream,  
Yeah I’m a scary guy  
Tell everyone goodbye  
It’s a brand new day…


End file.
